No Shame
by skittles342
Summary: Kise and Aomine have an argument, but Aomine can't stay mad at his adorable blond for long… Kise only realizes then that Aomine really doesn't have any shame.


**A/N: Here's my attempt at a second KnB fanfic. It's a PWP boo…. But YAY for smuttiness! :D Please R&R. This fic is based off a KnB doujinshi page I saw, and I just had to write a fanfic for this!**

**Summary: Kise and Aomine have an argument, but Aomine can't stay mad at his adorable blond for long… Kise only realizes then that Aomine really doesn't have any shame.**

**No Shame**

"Aominecchi you baka!" Kise yelled as he turned and ran down the hall, crying. Aomine sighed and leaned against the wall of the school's hall he was currently standing in. His hands were in his pockets as he watched the rest of the school scamper on by him, too afraid to ask why he was suddenly pissed off.

Aomine was arguing with Kise for a stupid reason probably. Earlier, he watched with angry eyes at Kise getting all cuddly with a stoic and expressionless (as usual) Kuroko. KIse was hugging on him, calling him 'Kurokocchi' and basically all over the blue haired boy. Aomine knew that Kise was just being his cuddly self… But still… Aomine hated seeing Kise getting all cozy with someone who wasn't him, especially Kuroko.

Even though Kuroko is still oblivious to it himself, Kise used to have a small crush on him. But it was always one-sided, and Aomine was always in love with Kise…

Aomine sighed as the image of Kise crying and running away from him flashed in his mind. He had to talk to the blond idiot. He set off to find said idiot.

Kise was sitting int the stall of the boy's bathroom, sitting on the toilet, his knees pulled to his chest, "That jerk… How could he accuse me of such things?" he muttered as he wiped his tear stained cheeks on his knees, sniffling lightly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his stall door. He was about to tell whoever was on the other side to fuck off when Aomine's voice sounded on the other side, "Kise, come out."

Kise's heart melted just at his voice, he sniffed and replied in a stubborn voice, "No."

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in there," Aomine warned.

Silence.

Aomine sighed and threw his stuff on the floor. He kicked it inside the stall before grabbing the top of the stall door. He wasn't about to get on the dirty ground and go under. He pulled himself up before flipping over onto the other side, landing squarely on his feet standing right in front of the blond.

"What do you want, Aominecchi?" Kise grumbled.

Aomine sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that I upset you alright?" he scratched the back of his neck and looked at the golden haired model, "I just over reacted okay?"

Kise sniffed, "Why can't you just trust me?"

Aomine sighed again and took a step forward, he ruffled Kise's hair and muttered, "I do trust you, idiot," he cupped his face and wiped his tears away with his thumb, "I trust both you and Tetsu, it was just me being jealous over something stupid."

Kise sniffed and stood up, he hugged the taller tanned male, burying his tear stained face in his chest, "You have to control your jealousy though Aominecchi," he looked up at him as the taller male wrapped his arms around Kise's waist, "Kurokocchi aside, I'm a model and there's going to be a lot of fans, girls, even guys that want me. You can't get jealous every time I'm approached by either one."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah I got it," he grumbled.

Kise brightened up and smiled up at Aomine, "The only one for me is you Aomicchi, okay?"

Aomine smiled, "Got it," he muttered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the blond's. Kise smiled and returned the kiss, tilting his head back to deepen it.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya sighed as he walked down the hall, he was looking for Aomine or Kise. During class today, Aomine had been acting weird. Then he left in the middle of it and Kise followed, Kuroko feared he may have done something to set the two off. He wanted to make sure everything was ok.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko stopped walking at the sound of that familiar voice. He turned and nodded at Akashi, "Yes?" he asked, his head tilted at the red headed male.

Golden and red eyes met aquamarine eyes and Akashi said, "Murasakibara and I are going out to get some ice cream," he brushed red bangs out his eyes, "He insisted that I invite you too."

Kuroko sighed, "I don't want to be the third wheel…" he muttered.

Akashi blushed a bit, "Saying that you're a third wheel would mean me and Murasakibara are together, and that is ridiculous."

Kuroko stared at the male for a moment before nodding his head mechanically, "Um, sure, you guys wait for me out in the front of the school? I have to take care of something real quick."

Akashi nodded, "Hurry up," was all he said as he turned and went off to find Murasakibara.

Kuroko turned and continued his search for the blond model and Aomine.

* * *

"A- ahhh.." Kise moaned as he was pressed against the stall door, Aomine kissing and sucking on his neck as he undid the buttons on Kise's uniform. Aomine slid his hand up the front of the loosened shirt and tweaked at Kise's nipples teasingly, making Kise moan and twitch a bit.

"Aominecchi… W- Wait… What if someone walks in?" Kise whined and tried to half-heartedly push the tan man away. Aomine growled and grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the stall forcefully as he growled out, "Then someone walks in."

Kise whimpered as Aomine's free hand wandered down and undid his belt. He heard the scratch of a zipper, and soon, his pants were being yanked down and they pooled around his ankles.

"Besides," Aomine chuckled as he grasped Kise's already hard member through his brief's, making said Blond cry out softly, "It looks as if you want me as much as I want you right now…"

"A- ahh…" Kise moaned as Aomine pulled down his boxers and grabbed him in his fist, pumping his hard length up and down. He shuddered a bit as his thumb teased the slit, still twisting around his rock hard length. He cried out when Aomine fondled his balls, arching his head back as pleasurable shivers ran up and down his spine.

Aomine suddenly stopped and turned Kise over so he was face first against the stall wall. He began to grope Kise again, but this time he pressed himself against the blond male's back, making him feel the taller man's erection pushing against his entrance through his pants.

Aomine grabbed a hold of his own jeans and undid his belt, he unzipped them and pulled them a little ways down before his boxers followed. He placed a hand on Kise's back, his free hand taking a hold of Kise's thin hips, he slowly pushed himself inside, groaning as Kise's tight, wet walls squeezed him.

Kise moaned in pained pleasure when the man pushed into him. His hands fisted on the wall as Aomine pushed Kise's upper body down a bit to get better access. His thrusts began slow, but soon got faster and quicker. Now pounding into the smaller blond. Kise cried out and moaned his pleasure, tears running down his cheeks from the upmost pleasure and a crimson blush staining his cheeks. Aomine smirked and leaned down, nipping and sucking at his neck and earlobe as his harsh thrusts continue.

Suddenly, the door to the boys bathroom opened. Kise gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. Aomine grinned and continued to thrust, he could've cared less if he was caught having sex by a teacher, student, whatever.

"Kise-kun? Daiki? Are either of you guys in here?" a familiar voice called.

Kise's face washed in horror at the sound of Kuroko's voice. This just turned from bad and into a nightmare. The last thing he wanted was for someone to catch them, nonetheless someone he knew, and was friends with, AND was on his basketball team. Aomine just looked plain entertained, he gave a particularly hard thrust at that moment, making Kise gasp loudly.

"Kise-kun? Is that you?" the bluenette walked up to the front of the stall where Kise was, and put his hand on it, "Can I talk to you?"

Kise glared at Aomine with watery eyes over his shoulder, while Aomine just smirked and leaned down, whispering softly so that his friend on the other side couldn't hear, "Answer him, idiot."

Kise tried to keep his voice level and steady as he managed, "U- Um… Wh- what is it, Kurokocchi?" even when he was talking to Kuroko, Aomine shamelessly continued his hard thrusts, smirking devilishly. This was just too perfect.

Kuroko let out a soft sigh, "Did I cause you any trouble?" he asked in a soft voice.

Kise was shocked to hear that, "No, of course not, why would y- you cause me any trouble?"

"W- Well Aomine-kun ran out, and then you did, during class… I just th- thought that I did so- something to make you two angry or anything…"

"I- It's nothing to worry about Kurok- Ohh!" Kise gasped when Aomine thrusted against his prostate, making him see stars. He bit his lip and desperately tried to hide in his moans, while Aomine just looked smug.

Kuroko cocked his head a bit, "Kise-kun, is everything okay in there?"

Kise held in his whimpers and moans as Aomine continued to slam right in that spot, he wanted to make Kise cry out his loudest, not caring at all that Kuroko was literally on the other side of that door.

"E- every th- thing i- is f- fine!" Kise gasped out, new tears running down his cheeks as Aomine's thrusts continued, his arms wrapped around the male's slender waist, pressing against his beck and nipping and kissing at the back of his neck.

"If you insist…" Kuroko was still suspicious, but this was getting too weird anyways, "I'll see you at practice later."

With that, Kuroko left the bathroom.

"He's gone," Aomine rumbled at the back of Kise's neck, chuckling darkly as his rough thrusts got even rougher, "You are free to scream your highest now."

"Aominecchi you jerk!" Kise moaned out as Aomine roughly pounded into him, spreading his legs a bit as Aomine tugged at his reddened member, "What if Kuroko had caught on? That was so embarrassing!" he whined.

"Then he would know that you are mine and mine alone, Kise," Aomine chuckled as he nipped at the shell of Kise's ear and licked his neck.

"B- Baka! Have you no shame?!" was all Kise could manage as he arched his back, tears still streaming down his cheeks, his blush deepening. He was going to come soon.

"Of course I don't," Aomine grunted.

Aomine suddenly stopped and pulled out. Kise was about to turn around and ask him what was wrong when the dark male grabbed him and spun him around. He grabbed Kise's soft lower thighs and easily raised him into the air, wrapping the blond's legs around his waist. He re-lined up with his entrance and pushed himself all the way in. Kise cried out and clung to his shoulders, his body trembling against him.

"Kise…" Aomine whispered into his ear as he bounced him on his cock, his hot breath brushing Kise's neck, making said blond shiver as he stroked himself, "Agh… I- I love you…"

Kise blushed at that, Aomine hardly ever said that he loves him. Sometimes during the throes of sex, (like now) or at the most random times as well. Kise whimpered as Aomine hit his prostate again, making Kise see stars as he gasped out, "I- I love you too, Aominecchi!"

Both of the came hard, Kise spilling his semen all over their stomachs, and Aomine came deeply into the younger blond, staying deep inside until he was all spent.

* * *

"Did you take care of what you needed to take care of?" Akashi asked as Kuroko jogged over to join the two, his stoic expression in place. Murasakibara was chewing on a candy bar; he smiled around it as the smaller male approached though. Sometimes Kuroko thinks that Murasakibara is some neverending piut. The male could eat.

"Yeah," Kuroko replied, still a bit weirded out by the odd conversation with Kise in the bathroom, but brushed it off his shoulders, "Let's go."

The three headed off.

* * *

**A/N: I based this fic off a pic I saw: i1253. photobucket albums/ hh598/ CeeBear216/ tumblr_mbetofP0b21rsargso1_500-1. jpg**


End file.
